callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
BRM
The BRM is a fully-automatic light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Heroes. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The BRM is the signature weapon of Sebastian Diaz, who is seen wielding it in all of his appearances until "Hypocenter". The weapon also appears as the starting gun in the frozen train station section in "New World". BRMs are also used frequently by Warlords, who can use the weapon single-handedly. They can also be found mounted on vehicles throughout the campaign. Specifications *Ammo: Brimstone 5.56 Caseless *Length: 1020mm *Weight: 5.4kg *Barrel: 320mm *Production Years: 2045 - Present *Country of Origin: Belgium Multiplayer The BRM is unlocked at level 1. The BRM is a high damage per bullet LMG. At most ranges, the BRM will take three shots to kill. However, at almost impossible distances, the BRM will take four shots to kill. The BRM will almost always take one shot to kill in Hardcore game modes even with a Suppressor equipped. The BRM can easily shoot through walls, and due to its high damage per bullet and fire rate, makes the BRM a premier weapon to shoot through walls with. The BRM's bullet damage is only surpassed by the Gorgon. The BRM's rate of fire is unimpressive. The BRM fires at around 520 RPM, or roughly the same speed as the Man-O-War. This is the second slowest rate of fire on an LMG, only surpassing the Gorgon in terms of fire rate. Combined with a three shot kill up close, the BRM is the least forgiving LMG in close quarters combat. All other LMG's can either rely on two shot kills like the Gorgon or good hip-fire accuracy and fire rate like the Dingo and 48 Dredge in order to have a chance in close quarters combat, but the BRM has middle-of-the-road damage, a slow rate of fire, and mediocre hip-fire accuracy. The BRM's accuracy is quite good. The iron sights are decent, and the recoil is quite low, as it pulls slightly. However, due to the low rate of fire, the recoil is dampened even further, making the BRM one of the most accurate weapons in the game. The BRM's handling characteristics are poor in general, and play second chair to the 48 Dredge and Dingo. The BRM aims slowly, permits users to only 90% of the maximum movement speed, and the hip-fire spread is large, only smaller than that of the Gorgon's. The BRM also takes a long time to reload, taking about five and a half seconds to reload a belt. The BRM's belt capacity is good, holding 75 rounds. This capacity is larger than all LMG's bar the Dingo, which holds 80 rounds. Combined with the BRM's high damage, reloading won't be common. The BRM has the standard selection of LMG attachments. The optical attachments aren't immediately necessary, but are very useful for engaging enemies at a distance. The Foregrip isn't immediately necessary either, as the BRM's recoil overall is fairly low. However, the Foregrip will make the BRM even easier to control. The Suppressor is a bad choice in core game modes, as the BRM will almost always take four shots to kill instead of three, robbing the BRM of its power. In Hardcore game modes, however, the damage reduction makes minimal difference. Quickdraw and Stock are good attachments to improve the BRM's handling characteristics, which are quite poor. The Laser Sight improves the BRM's hip-fire accuracy considerably; however, close range engagements are far from the BRM's strong suit, making the Laser Sight a questionable attachment. FMJ is a good fit on the BRM, as it allows the BRM to fire through many types of cover with minimal penalty. This is extremely useful if the player knows an enemy is hiding behind a certain piece of cover, as they can easily shoot through it and kill them. Rapid Fire is a poor attachment, as its effect is negligible. Fast Mag and Extended Mag help to make reloads less painful, either by shortening its reload time, or delaying the reload altogether, respectively. Both can also be combined to make reloading much less painful. However, the effects aren't immediately needed, as the BRM has a respectable magazine capacity already and, due to the BRM's high damage and low fire rate, naturally makes reloads infrequent. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal Sight (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 16) Zombies The BRM is available in Zombies in the maps The Giant, Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. It can be found in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It can also be bought off of the wall in Der Eisendrache. The BRM features a good ammo count, with 450 bullets in total, (75 bullets in the magazine and 375 in reserve), and good damage, but has a slow rate of fire, as well as slow mobility. Its statistics make it a good weapon in the lower rounds, but if the player gets cornered in the higher rounds and tries to use it they may end up in trouble as it sometimes has a hard time taking down groups of zombies. Therefore, Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 is a good choice for this weapon in the higher rounds. It also has a pretty slow reload animation, making Speed Cola a good choice to use when using the BRM as well. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the BRM now has an ammo count of 800 bullets in total, (100+700 bullets), increased damage, and will now be renamed to Blight Oblivion. The BRM also appears as the primary weapon in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. BRM vs Blight Oblivion Gallery BRM BO3.png|The BRM in first person view. BRM iron sights BO3.png|Aiming down the BRM's iron sights. BRM reloading BO3.png|Reloading the weapon. Concept art BRM render concept 1 BO3.jpg BRM render concept 2 BO3.jpg Achievements/Trophies *'Quick Off Your Feet' - (Bronze /5 ) - In Der Eisendrache, wall buy the BRM. Video Call of Duty: Heroes The BRM is used by the G.I. Unit skill. Trivia * "Made in Belgium" and "5.56 caseless" can be seen written on the left side of the BRM. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons